Dark vs Light
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Sebastian was a normal mortal with a wife and child, but then the dark brothers infected him with the Vampire's Kiss. On his journey to finding the brothers he runs into Rowland, a boy no older than sixteen. Will they succeed in defeating the darkness? R
1. Prologue

Ch.1 Prologue

The legend goes like this...

In the beginning it was peaceful and there was no trouble, that all changed that one fateful day.

Sebastian was out in the fields working when he noticed a change in the sky. At first there was only a little bit of darkness in the sky, so he passed it off as a soon to be storm, and went back to work.

That was his mistake.

It got darker in only a few moments and he began to grow worried.

'What was going on?' he thought to himself.

That was when they appeared. It was only one at first but then more and more came. He started to run, but didn't get very far before he was surrounded. At first it appeared to be a bunch of birds, but then it turned into something he'd never seen before.

He watched horrified as the creatures turned into pale inhuman beings.

They started to move in closer on him and he tried to scream, but before he could one attacked him.

It pinned him down and bit into his neck.

He could feel his life being drained out of him.

His last words were,

"What are you?"

"We are the end of your time, we are the dark brothers, we are _vampir_."

Then the last drop of his life was taken away and he fell into a pit of darkness.

What seemed like hours later Sebastian awoke, but he knew he was not really alive.

He was one of the undead or at least that's what he told himself.

Then one thought popped into his mind as he ran towards his home.

'Alichette, Elizabeth, please be safe.'

When he got there he was in grief.

His home was no longer there, it was burned to the ground with no sight of his wife or child present.

"Alichette..." He called, but there was no answer.

'No!' he thought as he sank to the ground on his knees.

'I will have my revenge.' he thought as he got up and took off.

2 centuries later

Sebastian was now in the village listening as his friend, Rowland, told his tale over again.

He never got the hang of hearing it, since after two centuries he still had yet to find any trace of the brothers who had turned him into what we was now, a vampire.

Rowland too was infected by the vampire's kiss. That was how they had come to know one another.

About a century and a half ago he was out in the woods, on what he thought was a trace to the _vampirs_, when all of a sudden he came upon a child no more than sixteen summers. He was lying in the middle of the woods with what seemed to be some sort of liquid pooling around him.

When Sebastian got closer he realized what it was.

The boy's blood.

He stepped closer still and examined where it was coming from on the child.

Just as he had anticipated, it was on his neck.

There we two puncture wounds on the right side of his neck.

He picked the boy up and carried him out of the woods towards the small hut he was now occupying.

Once inside he set the boy down on his cot and went to make sure the area was safe.

He knew that by the next sunset the boy would wake undead.

There was nothing he could do.

Ever since that day he had taken the boy under his wing and cared for him like his own, just like he would've done for Elizabeth if only he had had the chance.

At the sound of applause he knew the tale was over for now and that they had enough money to rent a room for the night.

As the crowd dispersed he walked up to his old friend.

"Pay went good today." Rowland said to him.

"Yes, tonight we shall have a safe place to sleep, without worry of attack." He said.

Without another word the two men went upstairs and into the room they had purchased for the night.

On one side was a small cot with a table and fire lit candle, on the other side was another cot and a chair facing the window.

Sebastian went to the side with the window and set his stuff down on the bed.

He turned to his friend and said,

"It is best we rest now and regain our strength for in the morn we have a long journey ahead us."

"Aye, we will have to go before the sun rises so that we have a good head start."

That's what Sebastian always liked about the boy. He was quick to understand.

"Goodnight Rowland."

"Goodnight, old friend." He replied.


	2. The encounter

Ch.2 The Encounter

Sebastian woke just as the sun was starting to rise.

He quickly went over to where his friend was sleeping and gently shook him awake. Grumbling his friend opened his eyes. As soon as he saw Sebastian he immediately woke up completely.

"It's time to head out." Sebastian said.

Without saying anything Rowland got out of bed and got his stuff. By the time he was ready to go Sebastian was already by the door, ready to go. On the way out of the inn Rowland spoke up,

"Do you think today will be our lucky day?"

"One can only hope." was Sebastian's reply.

Nodding the two men headed eastward into the forest.

It wasn't long before they came upon another vampire's scent. They couldn't tell whether it was who they were looking for or not.

"Do you smell it?" Rowland asked Sebastian.

"Aye, but I do not know if it is the dark brothers."

Before anything more could be said a single bat came flying out of the trees and came at them. Right when it was in front of them it stopped and changed into the inhuman being that vampires were.

Rowland watched as the figure became more clear.

He gasped she was...beautiful.

Her fiery red hair was in a long braid that went almost touching the ground. She seemed to be about five foot seven not much smaller than his six foot one. She had high cheekbones and the weirdest markings he had ever seen. There was what looked like vine designs on both of her cheeks and a single rose on her forehead. His eyes traveled down to see the rest of her. Her breasts were fairly normal size and her outfit which was a deep green with gold tints made all of her curves come out. But none of that caught his attention. What caught his attention was the color of her eyes. They weren't red tinted like most vampires but rather amber, like the leaves in the fall. She looked like she was about his age maybe fifteen summers instead.

"You two are vampires are you not?" She asked in a romanian accent.

"Yes." Sebastian said because Rowland was at a loss for words.

"What cat got your tongue." She asked Rowland.

Rowland didn't know if she was trying to be mean or what, but some of his anger went up and he shot back.

"Look who's talking miss poison."

She looked at him with something that was like amusement and cracked a small smile.

"He actually can fight back, who new."

"I'm better than you think."

He would've shown her what he meant if it weren't for Sebastian butting in.

"Lady, what is your name?"

"It is Ivy, yours?"

"More like poison ivy." Rowland muttered.

"What was that?" She questioned trying to act hurt.

"Oh nothing." He replied.

She turned away hiding her smile. She was starting to like this boy.

"My name is Sebastian and this here is my friend Rowland."

"Oh so the boy finally has a name."

"I'm no boy, I'm probably a lot older than you."

She laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"Oh just that you think your older."

"Oh then, just how old are you."

"Don't you know not to ask a lady how old they are?"

"There's a lady present?" He said mockingly shocked and pretended to look around.

"Funny man, aren't you. I could kill you if I wanted to." She said not really meaning it.

"I'd like to see you try." He said also not really meaning it, because he was starting to like her.

"Alright."

"One thing first..." He said interrupting.

"Yes?" She asked kind of warily.

"You have to tell me your age if I win."

"Alright, what do I get if I win."

Both he and she thought of a lot of things they wanted but he said,

"Whatever you wish."

"What if I can't decide?"

"The offer is up for any time."

"Alright."

Then before he could see what was happening she had a sword in her hand and was attacking. He didn't move at first, because he was so shocked.

'Where did the sword come from?' He thought.

As if she knew what he was thinking she said,

"Don't you know that vampire's have special abilities."

He gasped,

'Did she just read my mind' He thought.

She laughed and his attention was pulled out of his thoughts. He barely managed to dodge her attack.

He went to sneak up on her from behind, but right before his eyes she was gone. In the next moment he felt a searing pain in his back and fell to the ground.

'She had teleported behind me' He thought to himself.

Before he had a chance to get up she was there on top of him pinning him down.

He struggled to get up, but it was impossible espicially since he was on his stomach and not his back.

She laughed in his ear and whispered,

"Yes, I can read your mind."

He knew now that he was in trouble, but managed to block his thoughts, because if she read them, she would know how attracted he was to her at that very moment.

She got up off of him, with a huge blush on her face, that thankfully no one noticed, because if they did they would know how much she was attracted to him.

It was a good thing he couldn't read her mind because she wouldn't have been able to stand the embaressment.

"So what is it that you want."

Him talking startled her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked slightly embaressed that she had no idea what he walking about.

"You won, so what do you want."

"I'll think about it, and tell you later." She said with a cat like smile.

He was worried, what did she have planned.

"So are you traveling with us then." Sebastian asked.

Before she could answer Rowland spoke up,

"No! Are you insane she'd probably slow us down." He said.

Yes, he did like her, and that would probably be the end of his undead self.

She looked at him hurt but quickly covered it up.

Yes, she liked him, but if he didn't want her around she wasn't going to stay.

"Rowland, she would be a great add to this group."

"No." Ivy said, while shaking her head.

They both looked at her.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"No." Ivy repeated.

"I won't stay here if I'm not wanted. I'll just find you another day, when I figure out what I want."

She turned to leave when Rowland called out.

"I didn't make you feel bad did I?" He asked genuinely worried.

She turned to him with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"No, you hurt me. That's funny. Nothing can hurt me." Then she turned away and walked through the trees.

Without warning Sebastian hit him over the head.

"What was that for?" Rowland asked holding his head.

"You idiot, go after her."

"Why? She said she was fine."

"She didn't mean it. Go find her and apologize."

"Whatever." He said and went to find her.

After only a little while of searching he found her walking.

He raced to catch up.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, will you please come back with us?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're fun to spar with."

She glared at him.

'That was a stupid thing to say,' he thought to himself.

"Please, I like to talk to you."

This time she smiled at him.

She nodded and they turned to go back.

A few moments later she said,

"I know what I want."

"What?" Rowland asked confused.

"I know what I want."

"What's that?"

She stopped walking and so did he.

He turned to her waiting for her to answer.

Instead she pushed herself to him and kissed him. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

When she pulled away he said,

"What was that?"

"Last time I checked it was a kiss." She said with a small giggle.

"But-what-huh?" He said confused.

"That's what I wanted."

"Uh-huh." He said still shocked.

She shook her head at him and continued to walk.

He ran to catch up with her,

"Wait," he yelled.

She stopped and turned to him.

"Yes?" She said, before he pulled her to him and kissed her.

When they pulled apart she said,

"Wow."

"I didn't get to kiss you back earlier." He said joking.

She punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ow." He said mockingly rubbing his shoulder.

She shook her head and they walked on.

After a second she took his hand.

He looked down at their conjoined hands and she looked up into his eyes.

He nodded and she smiled.

They were still holding hands when they got back to Sebastian.

He took one look at them and shook his head and turned to leave.

They laughed and followed.


	3. A breakthrough

Ch.3 A breakthrough

Just as the sun was setting Sebastian looked towards the sky.

Rowland noticing this and asked,

"What is it?"

"The brothers, or something like them."

"Are you positive?" Rowland asked with expectancy.

"Yes."

"How far away?" Ivy asked, having been filled in earlier.

"At the very least five minutes."

"How many?" Rowland asked.

"Maybe two, possibly three."

Ivy and Rowland nodded.

Not more than a few moments later three figures dressed in white robes with their hoods up came out. One of them stepped before the others and stopped.

The figure took of it's hood to reveal a man with knee length snow white hair that matched his skin color all to well. He was about six foot two and had a snowflake on his forehead with pointy ears, in human times it would probably be considered like an elf except he was too tall. His robe covered up the rest of him so there was no telling what was underneath. But when you looked into his eyes you could see that he was older than his twenties. His eyes showed so much wisdom and suffering it was hard not to look away.

"You are Sebastian, are you not?"

Sebastian not knowing him said,

"Who wants to know?"

The man showed no expression.

"I may be a possible ally if you are who we think you are."

"How do we know that you aren't working for them?"

"If by them you mean the dark brothers, then that is simple. All of the dark brothers dress in nothing but darks while us, the whitelighters, wear nothing other then whites. Also the darks wouldn't have given a second thought whether you lived or not. We are the forces of good and they are the forces of evil. This is a war between dark and light. You just happened to get pulled into it. Now the question begs who's side are you on."

"Although myself and my companions are against the dark brothers we will not be taking sides. We won't take any chances of betrayal."

"That's too bad we could have been good for one another. Oh, and don't forget about that not trusting stuff." He said looking directly at Ivy.

As they left gave a questioning look at Ivy.

Ivy's eyes were wider than normal and there was a hint of worry in them.

"I don't know what that was about?" Ivy said answering the unasked question.

Sebastian nodded once and looked to Rowland.

Rowland who was too busy in his thoughts about what they were accusing Ivy about didn't catch Sebastian's glance.

Sebastian cleared his throat and said,

"Rowland."

Rowland was starlted out of his thoughts and looked to Sebastian while saying,

"Yes?"

"Do you think they were trust worthy?"

"That's your call Sebastian. To be honest though I'm not really sure, because they were looking for you specifically and they know about the dark brothers."

Sebastian nodded.

The two men were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't see Ivy slink off the other way.

* * *

Ivy walked away from the two men who were in deep conversation and went to talk with someone.

Ivy stopped when she felt their presence, they didn't come out but she knew they were there.

"Ivy, what have you come up with?"

Ivy's amber eyes turned a deep crimson and she bowed on one knee.

"Masters I've joined their group as you commanded and we just encountered the whitelighters, our enemies, and fortunately they turned them down."

"Good, know go back and make sure they suspect nothing."

Ivy nodded and got up to go back.

When she got back she noticed that they were done talking.

She walked slowly back into their presence, hoping they hadn't noticed her departure.

Unfortunately they had or at least Rowland had.

"Ivy were did you go off too?"

"Oh um," She stumbled over her words.

"You see I uh, thought I sensed something, but it was nothing." She lied.

Rowland nodded and Sebastian said,

"Now that we know their our others out there who are also against the dark brothers we need to be extra careful. We still do not know if they are friend or foe. We can't trust anyone."

'You shouldn't trust me,' Ivy thought.

Slowly a small evil smile spread out onto her face.

Right when Rowland looked to her she composed herself.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

Ivy nodded and went to stand next to him.

'Yes,' Ivy thought. 'He would definitely become a problem.'

Rowland noticed the undecided expression on Ivy's face and said,

"Is something wrong?"

"No." She lied quickly.

'I need to be more careful around him, he's too observant. I have to get rid of him soon, before he becomes too much of a problem.'

**'Or before you start falling for him, you mean.'**

Ivy was startled when she heard that.

'Who are you?'

**'In a way your conscience.'**

'What's that supposed to mean?'

**'It means that I'm the part of you that tells you what your really feeling. Does that make sense." She asked sarcastically.**

'Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot.'

**'Oh, I would never do that. Since obviously I'm you and that would be like saying I was an idiot.'**

'Well what do I have to do to get rid of you?'

**'Nothing much, just admit that you like Rowland.'**

'I will not admit that. Love or Like is just a weakness. Plus he's the enemy.'

**'You just keep telling yourself that. See you later.'**

Ivy sighed glad the voice was gone.

Then something clicked inside her.

She mentally slapped herself.

She was hearing voices, she was going to lose her mind in this group.

Ivy shook her head clearing it then turned to Rowland.

"Where are we going now?"

"We are going to a small village about a day's trip." He said answering her question.

"Why?"

"We need to get some supplies."

"Oh."

There was complete silence even when we stopped for the night.

They stopped at an in for the night and got two rooms.

One for the guys and one for Ivy.

The last thing that was said that night was Goodnight.


End file.
